Power
by Raidori
Summary: Naruto has been trained since 5 years old by Akira and the Crusaders now he's back. Now with promises of power, he will go down the endless path of darkness to avenge the death of the man who was like a grandfather to him. NaruSaku M/re-titled and summary
1. Chapter 1

Well my first try at this fic didn't come out so well so I figured I'd retry

Lets do this

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 years ago the great Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure in pursuit of a man who smelled of snakes. The village was going to fall if not for the village's leader the Yondaime Hokage who sacrificed himself and his child to save the village by the sealing the demon within his son he would save the village but sacrifice his life and his child to a life of torment. Even with the concequences in his mind he still preformed the jutsu, the jutsu worked exactly as he planned the village saved, him dying and his son soon to be the scapegoat for all the village's pain.

5 years later

Namikaze Naruto or as most knew him Uzumaki Naruto was walking through the village of Konohagakure minding his own buissness, he was on his way to see his closest friend Haruno Sakura like her parents she absouletly loved Naruto. Finally he got to her house and knocked on the door and a woman with pink hair opened the door, she looked down and smiled at what she saw there was Naruto in his white shorts and ratty old black T-shirt with his necklace the Sandaime Hokage had given him smiling waiting for Sakura.

"Well hi there Naruto-kun." She said.

"Hi Haruno-san is Sakura-chan here?"

"Yes just give her one sec."

Naruto nodded and waited until finally Sakura came down the stairs wearing her usual outfit along with her necklace of a cherry blossom that shined a bright pink when the sun hit it just right.(A.N: yes there is a reason for the necklaces they're not there just for show.) Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto.

"You ready to go to the park Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked returning her hug.

"Yeah I'm ready Naruto-kun." She said while still hugging him.

They walked to the park and went to the swing set, Naruto got on the only working swing while Sakura sat in his lap and once they were both comfortable in the swing Naruto began to pump his legs and soon they were sailing through the air.

Scene Change

A man in a cloak was walking to the Hokage's office when he spotted two children swinging in the park he smiled out of both happiness and shock when he saw who one of the children were.

'Naruto?!'

To his right he noticed a group of 5 adults looking at the pair with murderous intent going towards Naruto, and to his horror they all had either a knife or a broken bottle.

'They wouldn't dare. Would they?'

And unfortunately they did in the blink of an eye they rushed the two children on the swing.

'NO!'

Scene Change

Naruto and Sakura were still having fun soaring through the air when suddenly 5 men rushed them and pushed them both off the swing, the men surrounded Naruto and began wailing on him with knives and bottles. Sakura screamed while Naruto was beaten to a pulp, that is until a man with a cloak ran in the middle of them and stopped them from further injuring Naruto.

"What kind of sick bastards are you? Beating an innocent boy, HUH?!" The man screamed.

"Innocent? I don't think so that boy's a demon!" One of the assailiants screamed back.

The man in the cloak scowled behind his hood and attacked the would be murderers. He hit the first one with a simple roundhouse kick to the head that upon impact there was a sickening snap, the man fell to the ground dead. One of the men attacked the cloaked savior from behind attempting to break a bottle over his head but to no avail as he saw this coming. He simply grabbed the man's wrist, twisted and broke it. The man screamed in pain but was quickly silenced from a kick to his neck crushing his windpipe. The three remaining attackers rushed him from the side, the man in the cloak jumped over them and killed the first two by taking their wepons and driving them deep into their throats he killed the last by jabbing his two front fingers into the man's neck. After it was over he went over and checked on Naruto and to his relief he only had a few cuts and bruises.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked a worried Sakura.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Answered the man.

"Really?"

"Yeah all he needs is a few band-aids."

Sakura smiled and thanked the man, Sakura picked helped Naruto out of his dazed state and led him back to her house so her mom could heal him. The man smiled and continued his walk to the Hokage's office. Upon his arrival he didn't wait for the secretary to get confrimation from the elderly Hokage, he simply walked in to his office where he found old Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting at his desk doing paperwork(the devil's little helpers) The old man looked up to see the cloaked man.

"Um may I help you?" Asked the Sandaime.

The cloaked man removed his hood revealing a head of black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Akira?!" The elderly Hokage said standing in surprise.

"Yeah it's me Sarutobi-dono." He replied.

"I don't believe it everyone thought you were dead!"

"Well as you can see I'm not."

"What happened to you, you've changed."

"For the better I've changed, I've become more powerful and now I'm back to fulfill a promise I made to Minato." Akira said.

"And what pray tell would that be?" Sarutobi asked.

"Raise and train young Naruto, to become a great shinobi." Akira replied.

"Well I personally think it would be great if Naruto got away from this village for his own benefit, but it's not up to me or you it's up to Naruto."

"Well then we should go ask him." Akira said.

"Do you know where he is?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes I believe he's at the Haruno residence."

"Well let us be off then."

As they walked out the door Sarutobi told the secretary to tell anyone and everyone he was out doing important Hokage buissness.

Scene Change

Naruto sat on the Haruno's couch while Mrs. Haruno (A.N too lazy to think of a name for her.) was healing his small cuts and bruises. Once she was all done she gave him a kiss on the forehead a maternal habit she had picked up, Sakura was sitting next to Naruto holding his hand. Naruto rubbed his forehead embarrassed from the kiss even if he knew that the older Haruno saw him as a son. They all sat there in silence until there was a knock at the door, Mrs. Haruno answered the door and standing in the doorway was the Sandaime and a man with black hair and ice blue eyes.

"To what do we owe this visit Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Actaully we're here to ask Naruto something." He replied.

"Then by all means please come in."

Old Sarutobi and the man walked in the house and up to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." Said Sarutobi.

"Hi Ji-san." He replied.

"Naruto do you know who this man is?"

"No I don't."

"Well kid I'm the guy who saved you from those idiots earlier." Akira said

"That was you?!" Naruto said in shock.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Naruto he's not only the man who saved you but he's also in a way your uncle." Sarutobi said.

"My uncle?"

"Yes you see he and your father were such good friends they admitted it as well as other people who acknowledged that they were brothers." Sarutobi explained.

After everyone had been properly introduced Sarutobi and Akira explained their reason for being there.

"Well Naruto what do you think would like to come with me and train for a while?" Akira asked.

"Of course I would!"

'Naruto-kun you're not just gonna leave me are you?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Well good why don't we go get your things, you and I can meet Akira at the main gate in about an hour." Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded and jumped off the couch and sprinted to his crummy apartment that Sarutobi had gotten him. Once inside he ran straight to his room and began to pack everything he had which included several pairs of clothes old practice kunai he had gotten for his birthday from Sarutobi and finally a picture of him and Sakura on her 4th birthday.

"So is that everything Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah that's everything Ji-san."

"Good, hey how 'bout one more bowl of ramen before you go huh?"

Naruto's eyes lit up and clung to the elderly man.

Scene Change

"Kaa-san? Do you think we could go and see Naruto at the gates before he leaves?" Sakura asked.

"Of course honey c'mon lets go." Replied the older Haruno while grabbing her daughter's hand.

They walked out the door towards the main gate of Konohagakure.

Scene Change(again)

Akira was standing at the gates impaitently tapping his foot and checking his invisible wrist watch.

'Where the hell are they?'

Then he saw two figures approaching he hoped it was them but instead it was the two Haruno's with a sigh he continued to wait for Naruto and Sarutobi. After about 30 minutes Naruto

and Sarutobi showed up with a backpack on Naruto's back.

"Sheesh finally I thought you were never gonna show up." Akira said.

"Well since this is his last day in the village for uh how long did you say he was gonna be gone again?" Sarutobi asked.

"9 years I said I'd train him for 9 years."

"Well there ya go I was treating him to some ramen, since I'm pretty sure you won't let him have any while he's with you."

"You got that right, ramen may be good but it's not good for you."

"Well enough of this, so Naruto you ready to go?" Akira asked.

Naruto nodded his head and began to follow him out the gates until he heard Sakura call.

"Naruto-kun wait!"

"Huh, what's up Sakura-chan?"

"I um wanted to give you something before you left."

"Yeah?! What is it." He asked clearly excited.

Sakura reached around her neck and took off her necklace then handed it to Naruto.

"Here Naruto-kun take my necklace, but it's my good luck charm so you have to promise you'll give it back okay?!"

"Of course Sakura-chan."

That's when Naruto took off his necklace, a red crystal on a length of nylon and put it around Sakura's neck.

"There you go Sakura-chan now I've got a reason more than just you to come back."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears until she hugged Naruto and thanked him.

"Okay, lets get going Naruto." Akira said taking his hand and dragging him from Sakura's embrace.

Naruto waved back at Sakura and she returned the wave.

'Come back safely Naruto-kun.'

5 Years Later

'Katon: Housenka no jutsu!' Akira mentally shouted.

Multiple small balls of fire came rushing at Naruto, but he countered with a jutsu he picked up from a scroll the Nidaime had written.

'Suiton: Suijinheki!'

With that a pillar of water surrounded him protecting him from the fire.

"Heh very good Naruto." Akira said.

"Well I have learned from the best." Naruto replied.

"Thank you."

"I meant Ichizo."

With that being said Akira dropped his head and an old man on the sidelines was laughing.

"Naruto don't be so mean, I mean Akira's been like a father to you hasn't he?" The elderly man said.

"Yeah I guess but you're an Uchiha." Naruto said.

With that Akira's head dropped even farther.

"So um Ichizo-sama why are you here?" Akira asked.

"I'm actually here because as you know I have found a way to actually plant the gene for the Sharingan into someone out of the clan." Ichizo said.

"Yeah aaaaand?" Naruto said.

"Well I was thinking I'd give the gift of the Sharingan to you Naruto."

"No way really?!" Naruto said.

The old man nodded his head and smiled.

"But listen although I have found a way to give it to you without the worry of rejection from your body there is still a flaw in the procedure." Ichizo said.

"What's that Ichizo-sama?" Akira asked.

"Well when I give Naruto the Sharingan it will be as if he was an Uchiha who just unlocked it from his DNA." Ichizo explained.

"I don't care I'm just psyced!"

"Heh, well lets be off to the ceremonial building shall we?" Ichizo said as he turned around.

Naruto, Akira and Ichizo walked to the large building in the middle of the small village they were in, as they walked they all forced small talk until they noticed that they were infront of the large building. They opened the door and walked in and before he knew what happened Naruto was rushed by a black blur.

"Hi Naru-kun." The girl who had tackled him said with glee.

"Hi Saiyuko-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her.

Saiyuko retreated from the embrace and smiled at Naruto, he smiled back. Saiyuko was almost the exact replica of Sakura they only differences were instead of pink hair and green eyes Saiyuko had black hair and orange eyes. She wore a red long sleeved shirt and black pants along with basic ninja sandals.

"Well Naruto I've brought you here for more than just the Sharingan, you're also here because today is the day you become a true Crusader." Ichizo said.

Naruto looked towards Akira to make sure they weren't just messing with him and Akira was smiling as was Saiyuko.

"Now then Naruto please stand in the circle so we can get this started." The old Uchiha said.

Naruto did as he was told and stood in the circle that was surrounded by six Crusaders which included: Ichizo,Akira,Saiyuko and three other Crusaders. Each one of them took a deep breath in and exhaled, then all in sync they began hand signs and as they had started all of them ended on snake. Six different colored beams shot at Naruto and forming a white lightinfront of him and after some time it began to take shape it looked like a basic katana. Naruto reached out and grabbed it, the light became solid and color began to flow into it, it had a black hilt and a black guard shaped like an "N"(Heh "N" for Naruto hah! that's a knee slapper.) The blade was also black but the actual bladed part had a line of crimson on it.

"Whew we're done, no matter how many times I do that it never gets easier." Ichizo said stretching his old joints popping.

Naruto just stood there admiring the sword "his" sword, Saiyuko walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulders.

"Congratulations Naru-kun." She said.

Naruto didn't respond too caught up in his blade to think of anything else. Ichizo laughed and walked up to him.

"Okay Naruto lets get this over with." He said.

Naruto shook himself out of his trance and nodded. Ichizo activated his Sharingan which contained all three tomoe then with a strained look on his face concentrated on his hand which was engulfed in a black and red flame. When it was ready he gently tapped Naruto's forehead.(remind you of anything?) then he collapsed unconcious not dead. Naruto rushed to the nearest mirror and to his glee he saw that his eyes were blood red with one tomoe in each, that is until he collapsed as well.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up and found his new sword next to him, he picked it up and unsheathed it the blade was 4 feet and 8 inches in length overall just two inches shorter than he was.

"Ah Naruto good you're awake." Ichizo said from a corner in the room.

"Ichizo-sama thank you for everything."

"It was nothing, in truth you've become like a grandson to me Naruto." Ichizo said.

"Thanks, oh uh how do I activate the Sharingan?" He asked.

"Simple just concentrate some chakra into your eyes." Ichizo said.

"Oh and Naruto just a friendly tip, it's not exactly common but it is known for one eye to evolve faster than the other so don't be alarmed if you notice that one day one of your eyes

has two tomoe while the other still has one." Ichizo said.

Naruto nodded as he looked into the bowl of water next to him to examine his new eyes. Ichizo smiled and went back to sleep( hey he's old) From that day on Naruto was told to train with his Sharingan activated, unfortunately there was an unforseen side effect the transplant of the Sharingan. Naruto the normally happy boy suddenly obtained a great lust for power and became very cold and distant. Everyone was worried especially the girl who had quite the crush on him Saiyuko.

3 Years Later

Naruto was sitting under a large Sakura tree with Saiyuko in his lap, they sat there comfortable in the music of nature. Today was a special day it was December 12th Saiyuko's birthday

today she turned 13 the same age as Naruto.

"Happy birthday Saiyuko-hime." Naruto said as he pulled out a long box wrapped with red wrapping paper.

"Wow! Thank you Naru-kun." Saiyuko said as she took the box.

She unwrapped it and inside was a necklace, it had a fox emblem on the end and it was on a black chain. Saiyuko held it up in the light.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Naru-kun I love it!"

"Here let me put it on for you."

She handed him the necklace and moved her hair so he could put it on her, he undid the clasp and drapped it on her chest then he pulled it up as to re-clasp the necklace.

"There done." He said.

Saiyuko turned to face him again and looked into his eyes and he looked back, she smiled then closed the distance between them. Her lips crashed onto his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. He leaned forward and deepened the kiss, then they broke the kiss for some much needed air. Saiyuko laid her head on

his shoulder and he tightened his embrace on her.

"Once again, happy birthday Saiyuko-hime."

"Arigatou Naru-kun."

Scene Change

13-year-old Haruno Sakura was walking the streets of Konohagakure while remembering her old childhood friend Uzumaki Naruto.

'Come back soon Naruto-kun.' She thought to herself.

Before she knew her feet had led her to the Yamanaka flower shop, with nothing better to do she decided to go see her friend Ino. When she walked in the door she was Ino sitting at the counter looking very bored.

"Hey Ino."

"Huh? Oh hi Sakura." Ino waved.

Sakura waved back and walked up to her.

"So? What's up?" Ino asked.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About him?"

"Yes about him Ino."

"You really like him don't you?"

Sakura nodded her head, as the years passed she dicovered her feelings for Naruto were more than just friendship, she had romantic feelings for Naruto. Yes she Haruno Sakura had a crush on Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well don't worry I'm sure he'll be back anyday now." Ino smiled.

Sakura smiled and just hung out with Ino for the rest of the day.

1 Year Later

"Well Naruto it has been 9 years since you've come to train with me and the Crusaders and as I promised it's time you become a ninja." Akira said.

Naruto just stared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well Naruto I sent a letter to Sarutobi-dono and asked if he could send out a Konoha nin and he did."

A woman with purple hair and a full mesh body suit covered by a trench coat.

"Okay gaki lets get this over with, for your test all you have to do is simply make three perfect clones think you can do that?" She asked clearly bored out of her skull.

Naruto simply put his hands into a cross shape and calmly called out.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

In a puff of smoke three perfect shadow clones stood there all with a bored expression on their face.

"Congratualtions yadda yadda, here ya go." She threw a blue headband with the leaf symbol on a metal plate to him then vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Hmph. Can we please go back to training?" Naruto asked.

Akira just sighed and pulled out his sword it was infact the exact opposite of Naruto's. The blade was still two inches shorter than it's wielder but instead of being red on black it was blue on white. Naruto pulled out his sword which he had named Kuroryuu and activated his Sharingan which now had two tomoe in each eye. Akira charged him with a basic slash which Naruto blocked easily and countered with an upward slash of his own, Akira dodged and threw 4 shurikens at him. Naruto deflected them all with a simple flick of his wrist. Akira smirked he knew this was gonna be fun.

Scene Change

Sakura was sitting in her classroom next to Uchiha Sasuke waiting for Iruka to call them for the genin test.

"So Sasuke what do you think the test is gonna be?" She asked.

"Not sure hopefully it won't be too easy." He responded.

Finally Iruka came into the room with a clipboard and called out his first victim.

"Aburame Shino, we're ready for you."

With that a boy in a trench coat with what looked like a poncho covering his head and shades blocking his eyes stood up to take the test. When he came out he was wearing a leaf village headband across his forehead and said that it was Choji's turn. The list went down until Sakura's name was called out.

"Okay Sakura all we need you to do is make three basic clones." Iruka said.

"Hai." She responded.

She put her hands up in the rat symbol and concentrated on making three clones.

'Naruto-kun give me strength.'

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

With a poof there were three other Sakura's in the room. Iruka smiled and handed her a headband which she tied behind her bangs. She walked back out and waited for the remaining kids to take their tests. By the end of the day only three kids had failed the test needless to say their were all pretty bummed.

"Alright all those of you who passed the test please come back here tommorrow so we can split you into teams." Iruka said.

With that everyone cleared out of the room, as Sakura was walking she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Hi Ino." Sakura said.

"Hi Saku-chan!" Ino exclaimed.

As the years went by Ino and Sakura had become great friends and since Sakura didn't have a thing for Sasuke their friendship didn't hit any bumps.

"So Sakura what do you want do?" Ino asked as they continued to walk.

"I don't know, you want to go get some ramen." She asked.

"Eh sure why not."

So they turned their walk towards Ichiraku's ramen. When they got there they took their seats as the owner turned around.

"Ah! Sakura, Ino what can I get for you two?" He asked.

"Get me a chicken ramen please." Sakura said.

"Uh I'll take a shrimp ramen please." Ino said.

"Okay so one chicken and one shrimp coming right up."

They ate their food in silence and once they were done they paid then went their seperate ways. When Sakura got home she went up to her room and took out a picture of her and Naruto when they were only 4 years old. She smiled and put the picture back, then she curled up on her bed and went to sleep. The next day she went to Iruka's classroom and waited for her sensei, as time went by more and more people began to fill up the rows. Then Iruka walked in and began to call out teams. Sakura began to daydream about Naruto and how he might look now until Iruka called her name.

"Team 7 Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said.

"Um wait sensei if the teams are to split into three how come we're on a team of two?" Sakura asked.

"Your other team member will join you soon so don't worry." He explained.

Iruka called out the rest of the teams(A.N you know who goes where.) As Sakura and Sasuke sat in the classroom the only two left waiting for their sensei.

'Ugh where is he?!' Sakura yelled in her mind.

Finally after what seemed an eternity their cyclops of a sensei showed up he waved and his visible eye crinkled as he smiled under his mask.

"Okay meet me on the roof." With that said he went poof.

Sakura and Sasuke walked up to the roof and found Kakashi sitting on a railing reading a little orange book. He looked away from his book to see Sakura and Sasuke walking towards him now that they were out in daylight he could get a better look at what they were wearing. Sakura had on a red zip-up top that stopped at her stomach and had a white circle in the middle of the chest, she also wore tight black shorts with a pink shash around them.(Picture her shippuden outfit except the shirt's different.) Sasuke wore a black short sleeved shirt with a large collar and the Uchiha symbol on the back, he also wore black shorts with bandages covering his shins.

'Weird' Kakashi thought to himself.

As Sakura and Sasuke got closer they took a seat on the steps.( I'm just gonna skip this part because you know what they say.)

Sakura walked home thinking of what her sensei had told her.

'Don't eat breakfast or I'll puke?! What are gonna go through?' She thought to herself.

Before she knew it she was outside her house, she walked in and went up to her room again and fell asleep once again.

Scene Change

Naruto was sitting on a bridge that was still in the process of being built, he was hired as a bodyguard for the bridge builders here in the land of waves it was also the place where he was to meet his team. Even knowing that he was going to finally be on a team he was still bored out of his mind.(A.N yea I'm just gonna skip the whole bell test.)

Scene Change

Sakura and Sasuke were outside a woman's house pulling weeds for the umpteenth time today, after this they were to walk three dogs then go pick up trash at the old river. They had finally finished all their missions and were about to be assinged a new one when Sasuke just couldn't hold it anymore.

"NO! No more D-rank missions!!"

"Hmm? Well usually I give C-ranked missions to genin with more expierence or chunin but I guess I'll make an exception. But since you are one man short I'm also gonna send squad 10."

"Your mission is to escort Mr. uh Tazuna." The elderly Hokage said.

With that an old man walked in with a bottle of alcohol in his hand and the scent of it on his breath.

"These brats are gonna protect me?" He slurred.

Ignoring the comment they listened as he told them to be at the village's main gate in half an hour. Sakura walked to her house and packed a few things just the important things you know like an old photo. She got to the village gates with 2 minutes to spare, as she approached she saw Ino in her very tight purple outfit(once again think shippuden) waving at her she smiled and waved back.

"Okay everyone's here lets get moving, oh and Sakura, Sasuke I've been informed that we'll meet our missing teammate in the land of waves." Kakashi said.

With a sarcastic jazz hands motion Sasuke left out the gates to their destination(A.N srry if anyone hates me but I'm also skipping the whole mist nin ambush 'kay)

They all somehow fit on a tiny boat as they were ferried across a large canal and into a port city where they thanked the man and continued their journey on foot. They had been walking for about and hour until they came across a lake with a heavy mist covering it.

'I don't like the look of this.' Kakashi thought.

Then the sound of air being sliced by something large filled their ears.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Kakashi ordered.

Everyone landed straight on their stomach's as a giant sword planted itself in a tree with a man standing on the hilt.

"Heh, well if it isn't the bridge builder and his bodyguards. Oh and what's this is that Kakashi of the Sharingan?" The mysterious ninja said.

"Zabuza." Kakashi glared.

Scene Change

"Crap I'm late I was supposed to be there now dammit!" Naruto said aloud rushing to the lake where he was to meet his new team.

Scene Change

Zabuza jumped off his sword and pulled it out of the tree with ease almost as if it weighed nothing. He pointed it straight at Kakashi.

"Lets not beat around the bush, just give me the bridge builder and I'll let you all live." Zabuza said.

"No way!" Kakashi replied.

"Hmph have it your way then."

With that he rushed at Kakashi with incredible speed for lugging that sword, Kakashi blocked his attack with a kunai. Kakashi pushed him back onto the lake and followed him, in the blink of an eye Zabuza used a simple water jutsu. Though simple it was enough for Kakashi to lose his vision, when he could see again he saw Zabuza's giant sword coming straight at him.

'This is it then?!' Kakashi screamed in his head.

At the last second there was the sound of metal crashing against metal, Kakashi opened his eye to see a boy in a cloak blocking Zabuza's sword with his own blade that was black except for the line of crimson on the blade itself.

"Get back to your squad, I'll handle this." Said the cloaked boy.

Kakashi did as he was told and jumped back to help protect Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei who is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure but who ever he is he saved my life."

"Grrrrr! Damn you're pretty strong kid." Zabuza said as he jumped back.

The boy in the cloak didn't respond only got into his stance with his sword held backwards. He rushed at Zabuza and striked with a horizantal slash, Zabuza stepped back just in time to stop from being gutted right there. The boy held his sword infront of him with his hand on the backside of the blade and in a voice just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Roar Kuroryuu!"

His blade had black lightning radiating from it then he pointed at Zabuza.

'Oh fuck.'

The boy rushed him once more and slashed but Zabuza did a side step and kicked him, he sent the boy flying a couple of feet then he grabbed the boys hood and threw him as hard as he could. There was the sound of cloth ripping then a body colliding with a tree. The boy trembling managed to get himself up from the painful flight, with his hodd removed everyone could see him.

'Naruto-kun?!' Sakura thought.

Without his hood his facial features were visible he had golden blond hair, electric blue eyes and on both of his cheeks were three whisker shaped birthmarks.

"NO! Why did it have to be you?!" Zabuza yelled.

Naruto smirked and rushed him again slashing at a lightning quick speed, Zabuza could barely dodge and block his attacks. Zabuza stepped back and exclaimed.

"Dammit why did the Inabikari Oni have to be under that cloak?!"

"Lightning Demon?" Asuma asked aloud.

"Shut up and fight." Naruto said activating his Sharingan.

"W-what?! How is that possible you're not an Uchiha!"

Naruto ignored him and attacked which he decided would be the last time he attacked. Naruto wasn't letting up this time he was going all out forcing Zabuza to pull out all the stops, he jumped away from Naruto and began doing handsigns Naruto knew what he was planning and began to do the same handsigns. They went through a large number of handisigns until they both stopped on tori then both said.

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Two large dragons of water rose from the water and destroyed eachother, then before Zabuza could begin his handsigns again Naruto was already done with another set and said.

"Suiton:Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

A large explosion of water engulfed Zabuza and slammed him into a tree then four kunai went into each one of his limbs, Naruto landed on a tree behind Zabuza. He looked up and saw Naruto looking at him with the Sharingan spinning wildly, just as Naruto was going to throw one last kunai into his neck two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck and he fell down on the ground dead.

"Sorry for intruding but I've been tracking him for quite some time." Said a boy with a mist nin anbu mask on.

Naruto went down and checked Zabuza's pulse...nothing he was dead.

"Thank you for your help." The boy said again and vanished with Zabuza.

The two teams and Tazuna ran up to Naruto, he turned around and collapsed.

'Damn think I used too much chakra.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There the new first chapter of the new story

see ya next time

-Raidori


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay time for chapter two(whoo)**

**alright lets get this started.**

**----------------------------------------------**

Naruto woke up in a small room with bandages covering his cuts from his fight with Zabuza, with a groan Naruto sat up to get a better look at where he was. When he looked around he saw a girl with pink hair sleeping in the corner of the room.

'Who is she?' Naruto thought.

She began to stir and noticed Naruto, she smiled and rushed him glomping him.

"Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed.

'How does she know me?'

The girl continued to hug him then he heard the sound of sobbing and upon further inspection he found it was the girl who was crying.

"Oh, Naruto-kun I thought I'd never see you again."

Her embrace tightened and not completely sure why Naruto hugged her back, for some reason it felt right to be with her. Her sobbing stopped then looked Naruto in his eyes.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." She said.

"It's nice to see you but what do you mean by again? Have we met before?" He asked.

"Oh, Naruto-kun stop playing it's me Sakura." She said.

"Sakura?"

"Don't you remember I gave you that necklace 9 years ago before you left with Akira-san."

She said while pulling on the chain that was under his shirt. He had wondered where he had gotten that since the day he aquired the Sharingan.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I don't remember you, please don't hate me."

"If you don't remember me why don't you want me to hate you?"

"I don't know why but I feel as if you were to hate me I couldn't take it."

"Well okay you may not remember me but apparently your feelings haven't vanished."

Naruto smiled at her and she smiled back, he pulled her back into the embrace. Sakura's shock only lasted a second until she wrapped her arms around him again. Ino was worried Sakura had been up there since yesterday, she was walking up the stairs when she got to the door it was open and she found Sakura and Naruto hugging. Ino smiled and let them be, when she got back down Shikamaru in his usual bored tone asked.

"So how's Sakura and Naruto?"

"Oh they're just fine." She said with a smile.

About 10 minutes later Naruto came down leaning on Sakura for support, not that she was minding. Ino waved at them and Sakura managed a wave back. Sakura helped Naruto to a chair which he fell down in with a thud.

"Well now that you're here we can begin our training." Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun just woke up and he's probably exhausted from fighting Zabuza." Sakura said.

"No, no it's okay I'm used to being trained like this." Naruto said.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled and instructed every genin to follow him. They all walked out into a forest a short walk from Tazuna's house.

"Okay today your training will be climbing these trees only without your hands." Kakashi said.

With a bored sigh Naruto began walking up the side of the tree, once he was at the third branch he flipped upside down.

"Is this all you would have me do?" He asked clearly bored.

"Huh, your latest student is impressive Kakashi." Asuma said.

"Yeah no kidding."

"Alright Naruto get down I've got a different training plan for you." Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped the chakra at his feet and fell towards earth then did a flip and landed on his feet.

'Show off.' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi made a "follow me gesture" and Naruto well followed him to where ever they were going, the rest of the genin and Asuma followed curious on how they were going to train.  
He led them to an open space with a small lake, Kakashi turned and faced Naruto with a kunai held in his hand.

"Naruto your training will be fighting me."

Naruto smirked and pulled his sword from thin air it materializing in his hand with black fire and lightning, he bent his knees a little and held his sword behind him upside down. Kakashi knowing that this was the only way he'd be able to keep up lifted his headband to reveal the Sharingan as Naruto activated his.

"Well this should be good." Asuma said.

Withing the blink of an eye Naruto and Kakashi were gone then their blades clashed on the middle of the lake, Kakashi with his free hand attempted to punch Naruto but he dodged at the last second. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

'Finally someone who can keep up with me.' He thought to himself.

Then he saw Naruto do a familiar stance from when he fought Zabuza.

"Roar Kuroryuu."

And once again black lightning radiated around his blade. Kakashi stared wide eyed not sure what to do as Naruto slashed at him, that's when a thought occrued to him.

'What if I used Raikiri?'

Without waiting to determine the concequences he did three hand signs: Ox, Hare, Monkey. Then thrust his hand down and an orb of blue lightning formed in his palm along with an unusual sound like bird's chirping. Naruto raised an eyebrow intriuged by the jutsu.

'Interesting I wonder if he'd be willing to teach me that.' He thought as he raised his sword infront of him.

Kakashi charged at him with the intent to kill, Naruto gritted his teeth and charged Kakashi. Just as they were about to meet Naruto grabbed Kakashi's wrist and had the tip of his sword at Kakashi's throat.

"Okay that's enough Naruto." Asuma said.

Naruto let go of Kakashi's wrist and lowered his sword, Kakashi rubbed his wrist surprised that it wasn't broken. As the teams began to go back to the tress for the training Naruto called to Kakashi.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I was wondering could you teach me that jutsu?"

"What jutsu? Raikiri?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm. I guess it wouldn't hurt but you can't tell anyone that I taught you the jutsu understand?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and went onto explaining to Naruto how to use the jutsu. For the next three days Naruto and Kakashi would go to the clearing while the rest of the genin would run up the trees trying to master their chakra control. On the third day Naruto finally got the hang of using what he had discovered was actually called Chidori, after he mastered the jutsu he found that he could only use it 3 times a day same as Kakashi.

"Okay that's good Naruto lets go back to the others."

Naruto nodded and began walking back to the forest where he saw all of the genin lying at the bottom of the tree they were climbing panting exhausted. Sakura looked up from where she was lying and saw Naruto, her earlier exhaustion washed away and she jumped up and hugged Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"Heh. Hi Sakura." He said returning her hug.

As the days went by Naruto had grown quite fond of Sakura. He didn't know why but being with her just felt right. As Sakura stepped back from the embrace she noticed how haggard Naruto looked.

"Naruto-kun you don't look so good." She said as she put her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine I swear Sakura."

"Well if you say so Naruto-kun."

"Okay guys I think that's enough training for now. Tommorrow we report to the bridge and guard Tazuna while he completes the bridge." Kakashi said.

All the genins let out a sigh of relief and began walking back to Tazuna's, before she began to walk Sakura put her hand in Naruto's and smiled at him. When they got back to Tazuna's they saw that there 11 places set at the table all with plates filled with food. Choji's eyes lit up as he almost attacked Tsunami when she set down the last plate.

"Sheesh Choji take it easy man." Shikamaru said.

Choji ignored him and began to eat, everyone laughed and sat down to eat as well that is except for Tazuna's grandson Inari. He just stood there looking at the 8 ninja who were to be his grandfather's bodyguards.

"Why." Inari stated.

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you all push yourselves so far?! You're just going to die in the end and nothing will have changed!"

Naruto stood up from the table and looked straight at Inari with a cold glare.

"Listen you little prick! I push myself because I'd rather try to do something than just stand around complaining like a crybaby!"

Inari broke down and ran to his room crying.

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed.

Without another word Naruto walked out the door, worried Sakura followed him.

"Naruto-kun wait up!" She yelled after him.

He stopped and looked back he waited as she caught up, she once again put her hand in his and he smirked. As they walked they forced small talk until the reached a clearing few tress here and there and a stream. Sakura ran down to the stream took her shoes off and dipped her feet in, Naruto joined her but kept his feet out of the water. Sakura sighed in delight and put her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"This is nice Naruto-kun."

"Yeah it is, isn't it."

Sakura feeling bold quickly put Naruto on his back as she straddled his hips.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"This."

She leaned down and gave Naruto a kiss and to her delight he began to kiss back, he sat up and held Sakura there in his lap while he still kissed her. Sakura moaned into his mouth as his left hand went up to her right breast, but before he could go any further the image Saiyuko filled his head.

'Saiyuko-hime!'

He stopped kissing her but she still wanted more so she leaned in again and Naruto leaned back farther. She still kept leaning forward and him leaning backwards until he was lying on his back again.

'Gotcha.' Sakura thought to herself.

As she leaned in her lips hit something warm but didn't feel like his lips, she opened her eyes and found that Naruto had turned his head to the side to avoid lip contact.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I, I just, I can't do this." He said.

Tears welled up in her eyes, then she got off of him and ran back to Tazuna's. Naruto just laid there looking up at the sky and as he looked at the sky before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

When Sakura got through the door to the house she didn't even say hi to everyone who was still at the table as she rushed up to the room she was sharing with Ino. Once inside she curled up in her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**The Next Morining**

Naruto was awakened by a someone shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, if you stay out here you'll probably die." A mysterious person said.

With a groan Naruto sat up and saw a very pretty girl sitting near him.

"Thanks for waking me up."

The girl smiled and said it was no problem.

"So uh what're you doing out here?"

"Picking herbs for a medicine."

"Want some help?"

She nodded and for the next hour they picked herbs once they were done she gathered up her things and began to leave.

"Oh and by the way I'm a boy." He stated before leaving sight.

Naruto's eyes went wide and white anime style. He walked back to Tazuna's to find only 6 of the 7 ninja at the table.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Still in her room." Ino said while glaring at Naruto.

With a sigh Naruto went up the stairs and stopped at the second door on the left, he heard small sniffles. He bent his head with a guilty expression on his face, he put his hand on the doorknob and swung the door open to find Sakura still curled up in her sleeping bag lightly crying. He walked over to her and bent down near her face, he extened a hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi *sniff* Naruto-kun." She said.

"I'm sorry for last night." He said while stroking her cheek.

"It's just, well there's someone else." He said.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked.

"Saiyuko."

"That's a pretty name."

Naruto smiled at her then lied down next to her, her sniffling stopped and she smiled. She scooted closer to him enjoying the contact and warmth, even though she had said that Saiyuko had a pretty name on the inside she was going balistic.

"Naruto-kun. Where did you meet Saiyuko?"

"While I was in the Crusaders training."

'Little Crusader bitch trying to take Naruto-kun away from me?!' She mentally screamed.

"Sakura maybe you should get up I mean after all we're going to the bridge today."

She nodded and got up, she urged him out the door so she could get ready. Naruto stood outside the door then figured he should probably change into some fresh clothes, he walked to the room he was sharing with Sasuke and went into his bag and pulled out black cargo pants that were kinda baggy on him and a black short sleeved shirt with an Uchiha fan on the left sleeve. He walked down to the kitchen and waited for Sakura.

"Hey Naruto why are you wearing the Uchiha family crest?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, all in due time Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Well at least give me a hint, are you related to us in some way?" He asked again.

Naruto didn't answer just looked up the stairs for Sakura, finally she came down in her usual outfit. Naruto offered his arm which she latched onto without a moment's hesitation, they walked out the door towards the almost finished bridge. When they got there they found all the bridge builders on the ground either unconcious or groaning in pain, then they heard an evil chuckling followed by a heavy mist covering the area.

"You should've finished me when you had the chance." A voice said.

Out of the mist stepped Zabuza and the tracker nin that had "disposed" of his body. Under the wrappings of his mouth a smirk was planted on Zabuza's face.

"I knew something was up when the tracker didn't do his work there on the spot." Naruto voiced his thought.

"Yes and now you will all die isn't that right Haku." Zabuza.

The boy now identified as Haku held up a senbon.

"Sasuke why don't you take care of him." Kakashi said.

"Right."

Sasuke ran at Haku with two kunai in his hands and struck but was blocked by the senbon, they clashed again and again neither gaining the advantage that is until Haku unleashed a special jutsu.

"HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou!"

Mirrors made of ice came up out of nowhere and trapped Sasuke in their walls. Kakashi was distracted by the jutsu he failed to notice Zabuza swing at him with his giant sword, but he was able to dodge at the last second.

"Pay attention or you just might get killed." Zabuza smiled.

They heard a cry of pain coming from the mirrors.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry Sasuke can handle himself protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered.

All the ninja got into a circle around Tazuna that is except for Naruto.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I promised someone that I'd protect Sasuke until he saw him again." Naruto said as he ran off to help Sasuke.

Ten senbon came flying at Sasuke only to be deflected by a kunai, Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto was the one who threw the kunai as he deliberately jumped into the prison of ice.

"N-naruto?"

"Don't worry Sasuke I've got your back."

"So you've come to be part of your comarade's last moments." Haku stated.

Naruto didn't reply only threw a shuriken at the image of Haku in one of the mirrors it bounced off the mirror. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as a senbon went through his calf. Fell to one knee as three more senbon pierced his body, all the mirrors began to glow very bright then many senbon came from every mirror hitting Sasuke and Naruto with dangerous precision. Both ninja fell to the ground with senbon protruding from their bodies. Naruto got off the ground and activated his Sharingan.

'Damn that boy shouldn't have gotten got up, but his friend is still on the ground and still alive. I don't like it but it's the only way.' Haku thought.

Haku came out of the mirror and attacked Sasuke.

'NO!' Naruto thought as he ran to his aid.

Haku threw the senbon but Naruto was in the way and the senbon pierced his neck, he grabbed Haku's wrists and threw him against one of the nearest ice mirrors hard. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Haku lying on the ground and Naruto standing infront of him.

"Hey Naruto you did it."

Naruto coughed up blood and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was horrified Naruto had 6 senbon in his neck, he had taken the blow for him.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face it's unbecoming of an Uchiha." Naruto coughed.

"Why? I didn't ask for your help!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I've got a promise to keep that's why."

Naruto's legs gave in and he fell backwards but Sasuke caught him.

"What kind of promise makes you do this?!"

"A promise from your grandfather."

"My grandfather?"

'Does he mean Ichizo?'

"Sasuke do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Give this to Sakura."

He took off the necklace and put it in Sasuke's hand, then his eyes closed and he fell limp in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke clutched his dead friend closer to him and he could feel the anger welling up inside of him and his chakra getting stronger then he remembered a jutsu his father had taught him. Sasuke gently laid Naruto down and put his hands into the tiger symbol.

"Chakra Release!"

Dark blue chakra surrounded him and it took shape like that of a dragon, his eyes became a dark blue almost like Naruto's and he looked at Haku who was standing up now.

"Is the first time a comrade of yours has died?"

"Shut up."

"He gave his life in the line of duty that is the life of a shinobi."

"I said shut up!"

Sasuke rushed at Haku as he went back into a mirror and punched shattering it in one devestating blow. Haku came out of one of the shards and attacked Sasuke from above, Sasuke turned around and did a side flip to dodge the attack. Haku ran towards him and punched, Sasuke stopped him by catching his wrist and held him there. Sasuke raised his head to reveal that he had finally attained the Sharingan, he reared back his fist and launched it forward straight to Haku's face. He flew to and straight threw one of his mirrors, Sasuke stood there breathing heavy until he let out a roar and a large explosion of chakra. He let go of the jutsu and walked back over to Tazuna, Sakura him saw walking through the mist.

"Sasuke where's Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura but quickly looked away he couldn't tell her what happened.

"Naruto-kun is alright isn't he?" She asked.

Sasuke didn't even look at her this time now she feared the worst. Tazuna saw her trembling wanting to go see where Naruto would be.

"I'll go with you so you won't be disobeying your sensei." He said.

"Thank you." She said

She ran to where she asumed Naruto was with Tazuna and the rest of the ninja following. She passed Sasuke and headed into the mist, she began to make out a shape lying on the ground as she got closer she noticed it was Naruto who was lying there. She stopped dead in her tracks as she came up right next to him, she fell to her knees. The rest of the group caught up and stood there watching.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked.

He didn't move.

She touched his cheek with her hand.

"He's so cold."

'How horrible they've only been with eachother for about 5 days and he's already gone.' Ino mentally said.

"It's okay you don't have to act tough infront of us Sakura." Asuma said. "It's okay to cry."

"I had always taken pride on training to be a ninja I remember writing down all the rules then reciting them so I'd never forget them. I had always gotten 100% on the tests they gave out then one day this question came up. Write down the 25th rule of ninja. Rule #25: A ninja must not show any emotion in any situation. A ninja must put the mission first and have a heart that will allow him not to cry." She said as tears streamed down her face.

She lurched forward and began to cry on Naruto's chest, everyone just looked at them with sadness in their eyes.

Back with Kakashi and Zabuza

"Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" Kakashi said as he pushed a scroll to the ground.

Veins appeared in the ground going to Zabuza, dogs came from the veins and latched onto Zabuza.

"It's over Zabuza." Kakashi said as he held a Raikiri in his hand.

"Your future is death."

"I'm not interested in your bluffs." Zabuza said.

"This time that boy won't save you."

Kakashi charged at him and thrust his hand forward, lightning went through a body blood splattered on both Zabuza and Kakashi. Kakashi and Zabuza stared wide eyed who had taken the blow it was Haku.

"Haku, that was an excellent move." Zabuza said.

The dogs holding Zabuza in place disappeared then he swung his sword at Kakashi, he tried to pull back only to have his hand stuck in place because of Haku. Kakashi grabbed Haku's body then jumped away just as Zabuza's sword crashed against the earth, he set him down and gently closed his eyes.

"Heh heh. You're too soft Kakashi." Zabuza said as he lifted his sword with his one arm that wasn't damaged in the dog attack.

Kakashi glared at him and stood up, Zabuza came at him again only this time Kakashi vanished and reappeared behind him while holding the back of his head. Zabuza swung towards him only to have two kunai sink into his elbow.

"Now both of you arms are useless." Kakashi said.

With Sakura and the group

Sakura was still crying over Naruto while the rest of them stood there and watched.

'What's that noise?'

'Wait a sec I'm alive?' Naruto thought.

"Sakura your arm's heavy."

Sakura looked up to see Naruto staring at her, Sakura's eyes got watery again.

"Naruto!!" She cried as she hugged him.

"Hey, hey, hey! That hurts!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just so happy! You're not dead." Sakura said.

She got off of him and kneeled next to him, Naruto looked at her and she was smiling.

"Sakura are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Mmhm, I thought I lost you." She began. "But you're still here, you're still here."

This time she gently circled her arms around him and held him. Sakura let go of him and gently pulled out the senbon in his neck.

"Thanks Sakura...chan." He said.

Sakura smiled, she hadn't heard him call her that in a long time and it felt good to hear him say it again.

"No problem Naruto-kun." She replied.

The mist cleared and the sound of clapping, they all looked over to see a short man with many mercenaries behind him.

"Well well, they really did a number on you didn't they Zabuza." The short man said.

"Gatou." Zabuza growled out.

(A/N: Yes yes we all know, Zabuza gets a kunai blah blah stabbed in the back multiple times blah blah villagers fight off hired thugs blah blah Great Naruto bridge blah blah, Back to Konoha)

Kakashi had ordered them to set up camp, as everyone sat around the campfire Sakura noticed Naruto sitting all by himself. She went over to him and sat down.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked him.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking is all." He answered.

She was going to ask another question when Sasuke walked over and talked to Sakura.

"Naruto asked me to give you this, so here you go." Sasuke said then walked away.

Sasuke had given Sakura her necklace back, she held it then turned to Naruto. She put it around his neck.

"Um, Sakura-chan what's with the necklace?" Naruto asked.

"Well since you still don't remember you're going to wear it until you do." Sakura said.

"Umm, okay." Naruto said.

__________________________________________________________  
**Yea haven't updated this story in like FOREVER but hell here's chapter 2**

**-Raidori**


End file.
